


Fried Code And Vanilla

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [52]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Burning, Dom!Dark, Heat play, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Multi, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Sub!Anti, Wax Play, anti being a little shit, dub con, predatory/prey dynamic, seriously don’t use scented candles for your wax play folks, unsafe play practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Hiya I absolutely love your blog, the writings and the incorrect ego quotes! They're all my favourite! Would you maybe wanna write a sinny about Dom Dar/k trying out wax play with sub Ant/I, and then Ant/i riding him afterwards, all while Wilfor/d had gone out or something, and returns to see melted wax all over their bed sheets and both of them passed out sleeping cutely pff. Then Wilford all chiding like: I was gone for fORTY FIVE MINUTES and- yeah, there's my idea. <3”- c-sketches





	Fried Code And Vanilla

Halloween had come and gone with as much fun as three almost-humans could have around that time of year. Wilford, honestly, loved it, because it meant he could but as many strange candles as his old-timey heart desired and no one would think strangely of him for it.

And he got a few kink things here and there are well, since roleplay costumes were all on special this time of year. Every year, he thought he wouldn’t bother himself with looking online, he’d simply make things himself, but then he’d find a costume based on some dead meme and would order it merely because he knew Anti would despise the idea of paying real money for something so hideous as a “sexy Scooby Doo” costume being in their fucking wardrobe.

And there were candles - candles that were pumpkin pie scented and luckily none of them really had the kind of skin that would be damaged by regular candle wax, so he didn’t have to invest in extra candles in case they wanted to get kinky. They could use regular stuff all they liked, realistically speaking, stuff that never would have been safe for regular humans or even most bipeds, and get the thrill of maybe it being a little dangerous without any real world consequences.

Wilford loved mood lighting. He loved good vibes and ambiance even though it was a little ridiculous to Dark and Anti. As far as they were concerned, he could light all the candles he wanted so long as he didn’t set fire to any of the good upholstery.

Anti was pushing Darks buttons, so to speak, being a shit and a tease as usual, and Wilford was glittering around them placing candles here and there. The scent of pumpkin pie was almost overwhelming and even Wilford could notice it when he mumbled to himself that a few vanilla candles would even things out a little and then cursed that he didn’t actually buy any.

Of course, Dark and Anti weren’t really paying that much attention when Wilford walked out, since Anti had just spilled ink onto Darks desk and that had irked Dark just enough to actually get up from his chair. Anti backed off a little with a wicked smile on his face. After all, part of the fun with Dark was often the chase, being prey hunted by predator.

There wasn’t much of a chase to be had though, since Dark walked right up to Anti and forced him back against the bookcase, shoving Anti into it roughly and pinning him there. A few candles rocked a little, and one that had been on the very edge of a shelf actually fell. Dark used the hand that wasn’t pinning Anti into place to catch it as it fell, and the flame sizzled out quickly in his palm, and wax burned his old, worn skin. He almost immediately dropped the candle, looking at his hand accusingly, and then back at Anti with a scowl.

Anti looked... almost scared, because Dark getting hurt in a non-sexy way was always dodgy territory, even if it wasn’t technically Antis fault. Dark would have shifted the blame immediately. Although, something flickered in his eyes, and Anti could see the reflection of all the little flames behind him, feeling the heat at the back of his neck, and he pondered for a moment that Dark could easily just set his hair on fire if he wanted. But he didn’t.

“Get on the bed.”

Anti cocked an eyebrow, because that wasn’t really the reaction he was expecting, even if he wanted the attention in the first place.

“But -“

“That wasn’t a question, Pet.”

And fair enough. Dark lifted his other hand so that Anti wasn’t trapped and he was grateful, in a distant way, that he wasn’t being pressed right next to a good 50 odd lit candles.

“On your stomach.”

Anti obeyed, and then he couldn’t see what Dark was up to, but he didn’t need to wait for long because there was the sound of clothing being shifted and getting dumped on the floor. That sent a chill down Antis spine, and he didn’t know why he was so shocked when his shirt was literally ripped apart from the back, except for the elastic part around the neck. Dark grumbled and Anti almost flinched when he felt pressure against his ass but Dark was -

“Hey, that’s -“

“Yes. Your knife. You shouldn’t be wearing clothing you want to keep if you’re going to tease me all the time.”

There was a swift slice and Antis shirt was completely open, exposing his back, and Anti thought that was the end of it but then Dark was using quite some force to cut through the back of Antis jeans and underwear as well, just to make a point. Antis ass was exposed but Dark didn’t seem like he was about to do anything about it.

“Ye could’a just pulled ‘em down!”

“You wanted attention, you’re getting attention. You don’t get to complain.”

The way Dark spoke down to him went straight to Antis cock and he tried to shift since his dick was trapped in an awkward way now that it was growing rapidly. But Dark presses his empty hand to Antis back with some force.

“Stay put. Or do I need to collar you?”

It wasn’t an empty threat, and it also wouldn’t really been much of a punishment but Anti got the idea. Then Dark was gone for a moment, before settling down again, hovering over Antis back, Antis hips trapped between Darks knees. It was an awkward position and Anti wasn’t too sure why Dark had chosen until he felt a cool hand at his cheek.

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah...”

When had Anti started shaking? That was weird. What was he even getting ready for? He wasn’t too sure, until he felt something dripping, thick drops down his back and it took him a second to register that that was HOT, really fucking hot, and Anti curved his back, wincing. 

Dark wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pinning him down to the bed properly before there was more wax dripping down his back, and Anti was making noises, likely noises of pain, but they were a little mixed since it was doing something to his cock, god knows what, but it wasn’t bad. Well, it was, and maybe Anti couldn’t get his thoughts in order because Dark was being relentless as he let Anti grind himself against the bed just a little, not enough for it to be satisfying, but it was what it was.

They were noises, because Anti was reacting to something, but he wasn’t entirely sure what. The cool air of the room around them, the cool air on his ass even, it was all in rather stark contrast and Dark continued to drip drip drip wax over Antis back, even using his hand to spread it slightly, which was another strange feeling all together.

Dark lifted his hand from Antis neck, which almost confused Anti because they weren’t even close to done - but he didn’t need to ponder for very long at all because Dark was using his hand to spread Antis ass, gripping firm and raising his hand before bringing it down hard. The slapping sound rung out in the room and Anti jolted, making a noise that got caught in the back of his throat when Dark made a spitting sound - it must have been into his own hand - and then he was lining up against Antis opening, pushing in with no warning whatsoever.

Anti groaned, and it was almost high pitched because it bordered on a scream. There was no preparation for that, and Dark was painful hard, thick, and pushed until he’d bottomed out. One arm was bracing simply so that he wasn’t laying completely on top of Anti, and just as Anti was about to be grateful for that fact, there was more hot, burning wax on his back, a steady steam this time, like Dark had been waiting patiently to be able to do that.

Anti clenched around Dark had as his body protested all the pain - the burning on his back and the way the wax was stiffening on his skin and the way Dark filled him up with no concern but his own pleasure, and Dark groaned. He poured the last of the currently melted wax onto the low of Antis back before snapping his fingers and making the candle disappear, rubbing his fingers in the wax while setting a pace and moving inside of Anti.

Anti squirmed against the bed as Dark leaned down, pinning him properly and using the other, now empty hand to shift Antis hips so his ass was just tilted enough for Dark to fuck into properly, thoroughly, like an animal in heat. And Anti had similar reactions, almost mewling and hissing, panting and grabbing at the bedsheets where he found there was dried out wax from where Dark had perhaps not been so careful, or it had splashed. The way the head of his cock rubbed teasingly at the bedsheets though was painful, too sensitive and he bit back his cries.

Luckily, Dark seemed to be in something of a half decent mood as he pushed Anti flat on the bed and shifted himself, searching for Antis prostate with each deep, hard thrust. At some point Anti screamed and his whole body convulsed, to which Dark almost laughed before pounding into him perfectly.

Anti was shaking beneath him, Dark was literally laying on top of him, fucking him like he was some object, and he could barely breathe, but he was going to cum hard without his dick getting even a sliver of attention and that in itself drove Anti into a rather strange headspace.

Dark knew, Dark knew perfectly well that even hot wax wasn’t about to actually burn Anti properly - or at least, it certainly wasn’t going to leave marks. It was difficult enough to leave proper bite marks on a partner who didn’t technically have a physical body.

Anti was lost in a level of pain that had taken over his brain, but he was almost numb to it and it threaded so well with the building pressure that was his upcoming orgasm that he flinched when he felt Darks fingertips run down his spine, right down to just above his ass, because that was awfully gentle for Darks standards. But then... then it was still gentle, but it was hot, and then it was burning, and then Dark was tracing something at it was as hot as a fucking cattle prod and Anti was screaming as Dark pounded into him.

Anti came and cried and twitched manically as Dark seared the word “pet” into the low of his spine, and Dark kept him in just the right place so that he wouldn’t glitch out, and hearing Anti sob drove Dark right up to the brink and he buried himself, fucking relentlessly into Anti and pumping him full of cum, which would have been hot if it weren’t being compared to the heat Anti had just been exposed to.

Anti was shaking, full on shivering from the heat, and Darks hands were immediately at their strange cool temperature again, soothing the many burns on Antis back.

Wilford walked in with a few candles, Dark still buried inside Anti, both of them getting their breath back.

“I leave you two alone for not even half an hour and you’ve stolen my candles AND ruined the sheets.”

His tone was mostly amused, with just a tinge of annoyance buried in there.

“Wilford, dear, would you mind fetching the ointment?”

Wilford rolled his eyes and placed his vanilla candles down on Darks desk where the spilled ink was still in a small puddle, no doubt staining the desk. There was some shuffling about in the ensuite and Anti merely whimpered as Dark pulled out. Anti didn’t want his cock head in a puddle of his own cum any more but he also wasn’t about to roll over.

Wilford called out from the bathroom.

“Those were fifty dollar candles, you know!”

“You got them for twenty.”

“That’s hardly the point.”

Wilford walked back into the room, immediately handing Dark a bottle and beginning to slowly pull wax off of parts of Antis back while Dark tended to the deeper burns.

“Besides, the whole lovely smell I had going in the place is ruined now. It smells like... fried code. Fried code and vanilla don’t go together well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
